Punish Attacks
Punish Attacks are a technique in the game accompanying Torture Attacks. They are used on stunned Angels by repeatedly pressing a certain button when next to them. In Bayonetta, punish attacks are mostly used on Third Sphere angels. The faster you press, the more damage you can deal. In Bayonetta 2, punish attacks do not appear as frequently but do appear during certain boss fights, with boss punish attacks functioning similarly to torture attacks as well as being addressed as torture attacks in the combo system table. Bayonetta 'Slam Punish' Used on an angel that was stunned in the air, Bayonetta will grab the Angel's leg and slam it on the ground repeatedly, this attack will hit nearby angels and likely stagger them. At any time during the combo, you can kick to finish off with a wicked weave. The slam punish is counted as a torture attack in the combo table. This punish leaves Bayonetta open for attack. 'Slap Punish' Used on an angel that was stunned on the ground. The player must immediately press the "Punish" command button once they are down, and then Bayonetta will slap the angel in the face using Scarborough Fair, Handguns, Bazillions, or Sai Fung until it reaches its max, and a punch Wicked Weave can be summoned. This punish leaves Bayonetta open for attack. 'Punch Punish' Similar to the Slap Punish, however, Bayonetta will punch the angels instead of slapping them, and uses any weapons in the hand slots except handgun weapons, Kulshedra, Sai Fung, or sword weapons. This punish leaves Bayonetta open for attack. 'Stomp Punish' Used when an angel was stunned on the ground and the player stands next to them, Bayonetta will stomp on them repeatedly using any weapons in feet slots until it reaches its max, and a stomp Wicked Weave can be summoned. With Lt. Col. Kilgore this punish will hit other angels around and a guarantee K.O. on the angel being punished however it is slower. This punish leaves Bayonetta open for attack. 'Stab Punish' Same as the Stomp Punish, but Bayonetta will instead be stabbing the angel repeatedly using Shuraba or Pillow Talk, and a sword Wicked Weave can be summoned on the final hit. This punish leaves Bayonetta open for attack. 'Spank Punish' Bayonetta will first kick the angel up onto its knees, Kulshedra then changes into a smaller whip with more ends, and then she proceeds to spank them then will finish it with a powerful spark that will send the angel as far as it can go likely into the barriers of the battlefield. This punish attack does not use Wicked Weaves and makes Bayonetta intangible during its animation. Oddly enough she laughs at the end of the animation with no enemies will attempt to hit her until she concludes. The punish is a reference to dominatrixes when Bayonetta Is wearing the fragrance of Kulshedra. 'Grab' This attack can only be used on Enchants. Bayonetta will grab the dazed Enchant and spin it around a few times before throwing it away. This attack will kill the Enchant it is being performed on, with any angel caught within the range of it being spun suffering major damage. Bayonetta 2 Spank Punish Reappearing from the first game, Bayonetta will spank the backside of the Acceptance or Accolade repeatedly before kicking them away. To initiate this, the centaur angel must be slammed into the ground with a Wicked Weave with their back half sticking out before the prompt will appear. Ride Used on Accolade C and Compassion, Bayonetta will hop up on the dazed centaur angel before forcing it to ride across the battlefield in a frenzy, making it swing its hammer wildly to attack any angels in its way before tossing it away and killing it. When used on a Compassion, Bayonetta will jump on the small angel and ride it like a skateboard before kicking it away. Any hits by these angels during the ride are counted as angelic weapon combo points. Counter Bayonetta will be given the opportunity to initiate a "counter" on an Accolade D that has its shield parted. Bayonetta will repeatedly punch the Accolade before kicking it far away, killing it. Belief Punish A During the first phase of the Belief fight in Prologue: World of Chaos, the angel will stammer back and get shot by Jeanne's platinum stars jet, clinging onto the train with its tentacle arm, Bayonetta will be given the opportunity to run across its arm and start a punishing attack on Belief's head, repeatedly kicking it. Belief Punish B In the second phase of the Belief fight in Prologue: World of Chaos, if the Belief is knocked down Bayonetta and Jeanne can initiate a punishing attack together by unleashing multiple Wicked Weave punches on the Belief. Belief Punish C Used on the Belief in Chapter II: Remembrance of Time, If the Belief is knocked down, Bayonetta can punish it by grabbing it by the arm, lifting it upwards and slamming it on the ground. Gomorrah If Bayonetta or Jeanne daze Gomorrah with a Wicked Weave before the phase shift to the top of the building and before the Climax, they will get the opportunity to initiate a punish attack, unleashing a barrage of Wicked Weaves on Gomorrah before Madama Butterfly or Madama Styx finish it off with a headbutt. Beloved In the last fight with the colossal Beloved in Chapter XIII: Vigrid, City of Deja Vu, if the Beloved is knocked down, Bayonetta and Rosa can initiate a punish attack, with Rosa knocking the Beloved down and Bayonetta stomping on it with a multitude of Wicked Weaves before both witches kick it away. Gallery Punish 4.gif|Slam Punish 8.gif|Slap Punish 6.gif|Punch Punish 5.gif|Stomp Punish 3.gif|Stab Punish 1.gif|Spank Category:Techniques Category:Gameplay Category:Bayonetta Category:Bayonetta 2 Category:Witches